Starlight and the Paw Patrol:Episode 1
Hello everyone! Today I am making a new series called,"Starlight and the Paw Patrol." I know,it's a bad name. It's all I could think of. Anyway,let us begin. This will have fantasy and romance. It was a nice fall morning. I had just got up to get some breakfast. Everyone but Starlight was asleep. "Hey Starlight," I said groggy. "What have you been up to recently?" "Eh,the usual. Watching TV,playing video games,going on YouTube." Starlight said as he was getting pots out for bacon and eggs. "Seems like you've been busy." I said with sarcasm. "Nah,more lazy than busy," Starlight says. "Except I like to make breakfast for everyone." "I see." I say as the love of my life comes in. I really wish I could ask her out soon. She is so beautiful. I stare at her for a minute and then look away as she goes to look outside the window. Sometimes I ever wonder if Starlight can help me out. "Hey Starlight,can you give me an advice on how I should act around..her?" I whisper as a point at her. "Well,you just have to be yourself. Simply walk up to her and have a nice conversation and then whenever you are ready to ask her is when you should ask her." He whispers as he starts up the oven. "Thanks,Starlight. I can rely on you." "Anytime,pal." I go to sit down on the bean bags to watch TV. Rocky comes in the room to join me,along with Skye. "Anything to watch,Chase?" says Rocky as he sits down. I try to act casual. "News,more news,more news. It never ends." Skye sits next to me as she says,"News it is,I guess." I switch to Channel 5 as we watch the news for about thirty minutes. Then Starlight calls us for breakfast. As we come in,all the other pups are already eating. I grab a plate. There isn't a space on the table so I just sit near the windows and eat. As I eat,I hear that Everest joins in for breakfast. Everyone else starts to greet her as I do. I finish my food before anyone else. I wash my dish and my hands and face,and then goes outside,grabbing my jacket and phone. As I head out,I hear Zuma and Marshall playing soccer. I lay down on the concrete and stare at the clouds. Chase the German Shepherd. The police pup. Leader of Paw Patrol. All of a sudden,Skye comes outside to play. She must've stopped walking when she passed me,because I didn't hear any footsteps afterwards. I start to get up and stretch. I must've been there longer than I thought. I start to go inside to start my day. Later on,Me,Skye,Starlight,and Everest are exploring in the woods. I get my tent supplies and start building. We decided to go camping for the night,so we brought everything that we need. Skye starts to go inside and set the 8 sleeping bags by herself. I decide to help her out,because,what's a gentlemen without helping? After we finish,I hear a strange noise outside near the lookout. I decide to investigate. When I get to the lookout,I see a portal. First of all,who put a portal in our yard,and second,why? I hear rustling behind me,but it is only Skye. But something else was there. Behind her. I start to run toward her to protect her. Then,it started to run away. "Chase,don't let that...thing get away!" says Skye. "Don't worry,I won't!" I say. I chase it for minutes,and I start to run out of breath. But then Skye screams in horror,as something picks me up and runs towards the portal. I squirm away as quick as I can,but he manages to grab me. And then,the portal,somehow,had gravity. It pulled me towards it as the thing goes in the portal. I try to run away,but it is too strong,then Skye comes along to help,along with Ryder and Everest. "No! Chase! We will help you!" Ryder and Everest says as they pull Skye away from it. And then,I slip,causing everyone to fall and let go of me. The portal gets closer to me,and I give up. I leap towards the portal. But something grabs my legs. Skye. She is too weak for all this! "Skye,let go!" "Are you crazy,Chase? No! I will never let you go!" I then remember the love I have in her. I crawl myself towards Skye,I steady her,and I kiss her. The power between love is between the two of us. And then I release the kiss. "Skye,remember these words forever. I love you." I let go, as I hear her screaming with horror,and her beautiful eyes are the last thing I see. And then there is total blackness. Don't ever give up on youself. Believe in yourself. Love yourself.